survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Happy
"You hurt Mr. Happy." - An Unfriendly Welcome badge Mr. Happy is a disaster featured in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "Mr. Happy is happier than ever. Rainbow colored bricks do 67 damage and speed up the longer they're in the air. Will do rocket attacks 3 to 5 times attacking random survivors." Hyper Memo "Apart from standard Mr. Happy, he teleports around with very short breaks and attacks much quicker." Description Mr. Happy appears as a large white comedy mask with functional eyes. He has the ability to launch 3 to 5 pairs of rockets from his eyes, send lethal, random-colored blocks flying towards players and travel in between attacks at a fast speed. His eyes follow the movement of the nearest player even if he is not targeting said player. His rockets instead are launched at randomly-selected players, regardless of the players' position. He constantly says "happy" when he kills a player and "oo" when hit by a player attack. If all players are killed (and Mr. Happy, therefore, has no possible targets), he will become stationary and keep his eyes open. The more damage Mr. Happy sustains, the redder his eyes become and the bluer his mask becomes. The pitch of his voice and the current soundtrack will also lower in correspondence to the damage Mr. Happy has received. When successfully defeated within his 37 seconds time frame, he floats upwards similarly to that of the Epic Duck, and his eyes roll around. A short blue silhouette-like trail follows Mr.Happy and loud static noise plays until the entirety of Mr.Happy is gone. Hyper Mr. Happy Mr. Happy attacks and moves much faster, shooting his colored blocks and eye rockets rapidly in random directions or aiming at random players. Upon start he also boasts his blue mask and red eyes when he does if players damage him enough during his normal disaster. Trivia *The attack where he throws random colored blocks is a reference to an assist trophy in the Super Smash Bros series representing a boss from Star Fox. *Mr. Happy is the second disaster to have a payout that's not a multiple of 5, the first being Tsunami. *Mr. Happy has the second highest coin payout in the game, first being Press The Button. *The voice used for this disaster is from TTS Tom's. *In the files, an unused audio file can be found, saying "happiness lasts forever". In Corrupted Survive The Disasters 2 while the Hyper Zerg Lurker attacks you, instead of its normal sounds it uses Mr. Happy's "Happiness Lasts Forever" dialogue. *Before Version 1.30, If a player would try to attack Mr. Happy with a weapon equipped with an Ego Expander orb, a grey box will appear out of his forehead. This also occurred with the Ring Balloon. *Every time Mr. Happy kills a player, he says "happy". *Whenever Mr. Happy is hurt, the current song that is playing gets slower and lower-pitched. This is first introduced in the April Fools 2018 game Survive The Disasters 4 and carried over to Version 1.31. *Shortly after Survive The Disasters 4, Mr Happy's joke Icon seen in his splash announcement, was added to the main game in Version 1.34. This is one of 6 disasters to have their Splash logos change with the others being, Redcliff Warriors, Overseer Soldiers, Korblox Mages, Wolven Footsoldier In Version 1.38. And Bombers and Rocket Noobs in Version 1.39. *Mr. Happy used to break from Venom Shank in the old versions. This was fixed later on. *In Home Sweet Home (Both Themes) you can see on the left side of the map there are blocks that spell MRHAP and on the right side, there are two more blocks that spell PY. *In Home Sweet Home (Night), Mr. Happy's face is on a piece of paper, circled in red, with question marks around it. *All of the stats for Mr. Happy ends in 7, with the exception of the rockets from his eyes, which deal 100 damage. *The model is based on a face accessory from ROBLOX, named Comedy. *Prior to Version 1.38, Mr. Happy's memo was simply "Mr. Happy is happier than ever. " * In a Twitter post made by Vyriss, Vyriss states that the first appearance (and main idea) for Mr. Happy is from an old horror 2D game made by Vyriss back in 2015. Vyriss has also stated that Mr. Happy will be making appearances in every other game made in the future. * The hyper version for Mr. Happy has been added on Version 1.41. Category:Disasters Category:Enemy Category:Insta-kill Category:Explosive Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Hyper